


Sunbeams

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Derek "Nursey" Nurse is Unchill, Dex is Good at sex, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Laughter During Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pinching, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, also, basically porn then fluff then angst and then more porn, but both parties are okay with what is happening, like always, of the butt, oh and then fluff, so there is a little bit of dubious consent, very poetic porn, y'all can thank the epikinkster chat for the butt pinching, yep i think that is all the angst tags there are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:52:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He kisses Nursey, softer than Nursey had been expecting, and ends the sweet kiss by pressing his smile against Nursey’s mouth. Nursey, kind of overwhelmed, just stays breathing against Dex’s mouth, his eyes closed. Then, so softly Nursey almost misses it, Dex says, “Chill, Nursey.”</p>
<p>*~*~*</p>
<p>Basically, it's; porn, fluffy porn, angst, porn, and then fluff. That's about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunbeams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is my first porn-y thing on ao3 and since my very early fic days. It's been a while since I did the porn so I hope this isn't completely cringe-worthy. I also really hope you guys enjoy it!  
> The title is from a quote about laughter by Thomas Mann because Dex and Nursey laughing during sex is a big Thing for me; "Laughter is a sunbeam of the soul."  
> Also I wanna thank everyone in the epikinkster chat for getting me through my first porn escapade in the fandom and putting up with my many complaints about editing! Y'all are s'wawesome :)

          Nursey has no idea how he got here, but at the moment, he couldn’t care less. Like at all. Zero fucks are being given at this moment. None at all. The reason why all the shits Nursey has left to give have just up and left is because of a mouth. This mouth is so hot and so wet and, at the moment, it’s sucking marks down the column of Nursey’s neck and he’s pretty sure it is about to make contact with his collarbone and, _oh_ , there it is.

          This mouth deserves sonnets. Sonnets filled with words that do not exist yet, but Nursey will invent new words for this mouth. This mouth was on his mouth up until about two minutes ago and if the mouth deserves sonnets, the tongue deserves fucking vignettes. Novels, even. And the teeth, God, the teeth deserve a leading role in this novel. Not only did those teeth bite and suck at Nursey’s lips, leaving behind a sinful, delectable pain, but they are also currently nipping at the sensitive skin covering Nursey’s collarbone and even though he has practice tomorrow, Nursey really hopes that there is a mark.

          As Nursey is composing poetry in his head as an ode to the mouth currently on him, the person who belongs to the mouth seems to be annoyed with Nursey’s lack of concentration. The person, and therefore the mouth, pulls back, huffing an annoyed breath at Nursey. Nursey looks up, eyes clearing from the haziness of composing, and blinks at the eyes that go along with the mouth. A bomb goes off in Nursey’s brain, scattering metaphors and similes in its wake, all insufficient to describe the striking color of the eyes.

          The eyes roll and the mouth opens to say, “I haven’t even done anything yet, dude, no need for the look.” Nursey blinks again, allowing his focus to expand so he can take in the whole beautiful face at once and he remembers who the mouth and tongue and teeth and eyes belong to.

          “Dex,” Nursey breathes out, amazed for some reason. He’s dizzy from all the drinks he had and Dex must be some kind of inebriated too because he matched Nursey drink for drink. Even if Nursey is kind of a lightweight, no one can remain sober after a cup of Shitty’s tub juice. Dex grunts in response to Nursey’s exhalation of his name and resumes sucking at Nursey’s neck area. He shoves Nursey’s shirt to the side and bites at the tendons in his shoulder. Nursey moans, his hands coming up to grip at the fabric of Dex’s t-shirt. _Off_ , Nursey thinks. There’s a huff of laughter against his skin and Dex pulls back, smiling a little, and Nursey realizes he said that out loud.

          “You too, then, man. Fair’s fair.” Dex grins, all sinful and dangerous, and reaches behind his head to pull off his t-shirt. In the time between that and skin being revealed, Nursey wonders what happened to Dex’s jacket. It’s February in New England; he can’t go outside in just a t-shirt. Then Nursey spots it on the floor, in a pile next to the dorm, and he remembers tugging it off of Dex’s arms the second they got in the door and he flushes. The next moment, though, his eyes catch on pale, freckled skin and his mind goes blank.

          Locker rooms are locker rooms and a bro has got to respect the no-look rule to the best of his ability, so this is the first real time since Hazeapalooza (and he was kind of drunk then, so he doesn’t really remember it all that well) that Nursey’s gotten to see what Dex is hiding under his shirt and _damn_ is it a nice surprise. He’s got nice toned shoulders and arms from working on a lobster boat for three plus summers and what he’s lacking in the chest hair department he more than makes up for in freckles. Nursey finds himself trying to memorize some of the patterns for poetry and everyday notebook doodling. His abdominals are mouth-wateringly delicious and damn, that V, drawing Nursey’s sightline towards his pants…

          Dex laughs, probably at the look on Nursey’s face, but he’s flushing in his cheeks and it’s migrating towards his neck. Suddenly, Nursey’s haziness somewhat vanishes when he makes a goal of discovering how far down he can get Dex’s flush to go. As Dex said, fair’s fair, so Nursey shuffles out of his flannel and tugs off his tank top, and then pulls Dex into him so they’re flush, skin to skin. He reconnects his mouth with Dex’s and tries to muffle his moan at the electrifying feeling of their skin touching with Dex’s lips.

          Nursey’s got his hands cupped around the curve of Dex’s hips, thumbs brushing down the lines of his v, and he’s not sure, but he thinks that the feeling makes Dex shiver. He lets one of his hands drift around to Dex’s pants and slips it into his back pocket, squeezing a little, and revels in the sound Dex lets out. Dex is letting his hands roam all over Nursey’s arms and shoulders and neck, dragging the pads of his fingers over any skin he can and leaving a tingling feeling as he goes. It’s so hot everywhere they’re touching and, for a moment, all of those metaphors equating Dex to fire come back to Nursey in full force and he laughs into Dex’s mouth.

          “Come on,” Dex says, words pushed into Nursey’s mouth with his tongue. It’s so quiet that Nursey wouldn’t have been able to understand it without the paired vibrations he felt on his lips. Dex starts taking steps backwards, pulling Nursey with him by the shoulders. At first Nursey has no idea what he’s doing but then he remembers that his dorm bed is only a few feet away and he decides that Dex makes great decisions when it comes to sex.

          When they reach the bed, Nursey decides to do this thing with his tongue that he learned from reading his last YA novel (it involved some softcore porn, nothing too graphic) and distracts both Dex and himself from the bed. Dex moans in response, the sound vibrating around in Nursey’s mouth so loud he thinks he can taste it, and delves even deeper into their kiss. Just a second later, though, Dex pulls back and away abruptly, making Nursey let out a fairly undignified whine, which he is embarrassed about but too horny to really care all that much at the moment.

          “What-” Nursey opens his mouth to complain but Dex shushes him. He sits down on the bed, making his face level with the belt of Nursey’s jeans and _oh_. Nursey understands now. The fire burning in the bottom of his stomach flares and Nursey feels like he could burn right out of his skin. Dex’s fingers fumble slightly with Nursey’s belt and zipper, but they eventually manage to undo the pants, casually brushing Nursey’s skin every once in a while and lighting him up all over again.

          Before he pulls down the, now offending, article of clothing, Dex looks up and makes eye contact with Nursey, sending a shiver down the latter’s spine. “Is this okay?” he asks slowly, eyes sincere despite their haziness. Nursey pauses for a moment, remembering that they are both inebriated at the moment, that they are teammates and friends, and that he kind of has a crush on Dex and has had one for a while now. This, drunken sex, could mess everything up and the fear of losing Dex cripples Nursey for a long, drawn-out moment.

          Then, a horny, drunk, love-stricken voice in the back of Nursey’s head says, _Take this while you can. You may never get more than this_.

          “Yeah, s’okay,” Nursey murmurs through partially opened lips. Dex smiles, softer and slower than his usual grins, and rids Nursey of the suffocating pants. He leans in and presses tender, torturously slow kisses at the line between Nursey’s underwear and his skin. Nursey realizes that Dex is keeping eye contact with him as he does this, eyes unwavering as his sinful lips press against Nursey’s hot skin. It’s so overwhelming that Nursey closes his eyes.

          Then he feels hot breath fan across his dick through his briefs and he groans. There are fingers dipping into the waistband of his shorts and teasing at the sensitive skin at the joint of his hip, all of it so hot and too much. He’s dreamt about moments like this, woken up with hard-ons and sticky sheets imagining things like this, and he can honestly say that the reality is so much better. All of a sudden, Nursey moans, loudly and to the whole floor, because Dex has put that sinful, sonnet-deserving mouth on Nursey’s briefs and is sucking at the painful hardness hiding underneath it.

          “ _God_ ,” Nursey chokes out, unable to take it any longer. He pushes Dex down onto the bed and crawls up over him, panting hard and staring down in amazement at the flushed, smiling picture Dex makes spread out on Nursey’s bed.

          “You didn’t let me finish,” he says, cheeky and loose. Nursey hides his responding smile in the curve of Dex’s neck, feeling giddy and blissful. Dex is funny during sex, laughing and chirping, and it is so, _so_ much better than anything Nursey thought up in his head and he doesn’t know how but Dex is better than his wildest dreams. It doesn’t seem possible.

          “Too close,” Nursey offers as explanation.

          “That’s the goal, though, isn’t it?” Dex doesn’t sound as sure as he did before; his breath is shaky and there’s a hint of a moan in his voice. Apparently, he likes his neck kissed. Nursey decides to use this to his advantage because, as it turns out, he likes the way Dex sounds when he loses his composure (some would use the word “chill” there, but Nursey thinks that Dex would know somehow if Nursey even thought the word “chill” during sex so he decides against it).

          Nursey mouths wetly at the juncture of Dex’s neck and shoulder, dragging his teeth along the tendons and biting when the mood strikes him. Dex groans under him, the noise vibrating into Nursey and spurring him on further. He travels back over to Dex’s neck and kisses at Dex’s Adam’s apple. Then he fits his teeth around the curve of it and drags them across the heated skin, slowly and torturously, and Dex lets out a slow, long, breathy moan.

          “Nurse- _y_.” Dex whines the last syllable of Nursey’s name and Nursey finds himself wanting to taste his own name on Dex’s tongue. Sadly, there are other things to attend to, like moving his mouth down to Dex’s nipple and nipping at the tender skin surrounding it. At first, Dex laughs breathlessly, like it’s tickling him, which pleases Nursey for some reason, but then he laps at the nub with the flat of his tongue and Dex’s breath hitches, his hand coming up to tangle itself in Nursey’s hair. “Shit, man,” Dex sighs.

          A part of Nursey wants to make a “no homo” comment with all of the “man” and “dude” stuff, but the more horny part of him is too preoccupied with connecting the dots of Dex’s freckles with his tongue to care. He slides further down Dex’s body, pressing quick kisses to Dex’s abdominals as he does. Pausing as he reaches Dex’s jeans, Nursey glances up to meet Dex’s eyes and reaffirm that this is okay. Dex grins when he meets Nursey’s gaze.

          “Come on, Nurse,” he says, licking at his lips. It’s more the sinfulness of that action that gets Nursey to move than the words. Nursey fumbles with Dex’s jeans, hurrying to get them off and clumsily failing at accomplishing anything. Dex laughs, pushing his hips up to meet Nursey’s inept fingers and reaching his own hand down to help out. He gets the button undone one-handed, but lets Nursey drag the zipper down. It’s like unwrapping the sexiest present ever.

          Pulling off Dex’s jeans isn’t as graceful or easy as Nursey had been hoping it would be. He tries to slide them down in one quick pull, but they get caught around Dex’s knees and then Nursey ends up twisting his hand weirdly to try and fix it. At first, Nursey blushes so red and he feels mortified. He’s the one always telling Dex to chill and now that Nursey’s finally got his chance to prove how good he can be at romantic things, he screws it up by being awkward and clumsy. It’s probably a side-effect of having kind of neglectful parents all his life, but suddenly Nursey is terrified that Dex is going to leave.

          However, when Nursey looks up, Dex is grinning widely, his eyes fond. He laughs, saying, “Come here,” and cups Nursey’s chin to pull him back up towards Dex’s face. He kisses Nursey, softer than Nursey had been expecting, and ends the sweet kiss by pressing his smile against Nursey’s mouth. Nursey, kind of overwhelmed, just stays breathing against Dex’s mouth, his eyes closed. Then, so softly Nursey almost misses it, Dex says, “Chill, Nursey.”

          Nursey’s eyes snap open, his mouth falling into an “O”. Did Dex just? He did. Oh, no; it’s on now. Nursey restarts his previous ministrations with renewed passion, the kisses he’s pressing against Dex’s side making him giggle loudly. He successfully rids Dex of his pants and wastes little time before he presses his mouth against Dex’s tender hipbone and bites and sucks at it for all he’s worth. There is going to be a purple mark there so big that Dex will turn several shades of pink in the locker room tomorrow when it is seen.

          “Oh, oh _shit_ , Nursey,” Dex moans, one hand twisting into Nursey’s hair and the other grabbing Nursey’s hand and tangling their fingers together. A rush of emotion takes over Nursey, pride and affection flooding his senses. _God_ , does he want Dex in every single way he can have him. Suddenly, Nursey can’t take it any longer and he pulls Dex’s boxer-briefs off completely, tossing them somewhere behind him. They may or may not get caught around the lamp on Nursey’s desk and hang there like a flag someone placed there to stake their claim. Does that make sense? Oh, whatever, Nursey is too distracted to form analogies or metaphors or whatever the fuck that was.

          Any other use for his brain disa- _fucking_ -ppears when Nursey gets his mouth around Dex’s hard, hot, and leaking cock. Nursey has given blowjobs before (two, to be exact) but never has he enjoyed it this much. Usually it’s just a way to please his partner and that pleasure is then turned into satisfaction for Nursey at doing something right (he may really have some praise issues to go along with his abandonment issues- thanks, childhood). But with Dex, the simple act of being this close to him turns Nursey on more than anything he’s ever done.

          The drag of his lips as he bobs his head, the feel of soft, tender skin against his tongue when he presses against the underside of Dex’s dick, the sounds Dex lets out when Nursey does something he particularly likes. All of it is turning Nursey on and nothing is even touching him, not really. Sure, Dex is tugging at his hair and sure, that feels _awesome_ , but for the most part, Dex isn’t touching him, so why is Nursey so turned on?

          “Shit, shit, man, I’m close,” Dex pants. Nursey looks up to see Dex is staring down at him, mouth parted and eyes wide, like Nursey is a sight to behold. It sends a tingly, satisfied feeling down Nursey’s spine and he increases his effort to get Dex off.

He pulls out all of his tricks (it should be noted that many of these tricks come from reading books that are called novels but are really just glorified smut). Nursey twists one hand around the base of Dex’s cock, as he can’t really fit it all in his mouth yet- he will someday, he promises himself, but he is still kind of a beginner when it comes to cock sucking- and uses his cheek to compensate for that. He teases the head and slit with his tongue whenever he pulls back far enough and moans and hums a few times to increase sensation for Dex.

          It’s during one of these moans that Dex’s grip on Nursey’s hair tightens and he groans loudly, “Jesus _Christ_ , Nursey!” Dex calls out Nursey’s name like a prayer, like the only thing Dex believes in at the moment is what Nursey is doing with his mouth; like this is a holy act and Dex just got baptized. Nursey, himself, feels a little like he’s in heaven. He keeps his eyes on Dex’s face as Dex comes, watching all the minute changes, like his mouth falling open and his eyebrows furrowing for a second before relaxing into a smooth, senseless plane of bliss, and how the freckles on Dex’s nose bunch up and stay that way all through the after-shocks of his orgasm.

          Reluctantly, Nursey pulls away when Dex starts shivering from sensitivity. He wipes at his mouth because it’s all spit-slicked and swollen and kind of uncomfortable. Then he feels a hand wrap around his jaw and pull him into a slow, sensual press of mouths, not even really a kiss. They’re just breathing one another’s air and Nursey fucking loves it. He curls his fingers around Dex’s wrist, feeling his pulse as it changes from its fast tango to a slow waltz.

          “So good, Nursey,” Dex mumbles into Nursey’s mouth. Nursey takes the praise and keeps it tucked into his brain, a present in the form of simple words. Nursey hopes it means more, hopes it means that this isn’t going to be a onetime thing and that it was so good that Dex wants to do it again. Even if it’s just sex, Nursey thinks he could live with that. This much of Dex is better than none of Dex, right?

          A hand slips under the waistband in the front of Nursey’s briefs and he gasps, surprised. It’s too much; he’s oversensitive after watching Dex fall apart and he feels frayed open like a nerve or a wire both emotionally and physically. Still, when Dex’s callused hand curl around Nursey’s length, it’s torturously wonderful. He pulls just softly enough for it to be too little even though Nursey thinks he’s going to explode if he’s touched for a second longer. He whines, pressing his face into the safety of Dex’s neck.

          “Dex, please, _more_ ,” he begs, struggling to hold himself up while he’s shaking so badly from the feeling. Dex laughs, low and breathy and right in Nursey’s ear.

          “Someone’s eager,” he says, chirping clear in his voice.

          “At least I- _ah_ \- lasted longer that you- _ooo_.” Nursey’s retort goes awry when Dex uses his thumb to rub circles into the head of Nursey’s dick. “Motherfucking Christ, Dex, give a guy some warning.”

          All Dex does in apology is press a kiss on the skin behind Nursey’s ear. It’s probably worrying that that is sufficient. Like the rest of his problems tonight, Nursey decides not to analyze it too much and begins rocking his hips into the cup of Dex’s hand. He suddenly wants to come so badly that it aches. Not even just the orgasm; Nursey wants to show Dex how amazing he feels, wants Dex to know that Nursey is loving every minute of this. The feeling is so strong that it pushes Nursey over the edge.

          He moans into Dex’s shoulder, biting down just a little, and ends up coming onto Dex’s hand and lower belly. Dex presses lovely soft kisses along the column of Nursey’s throat as he comes down from it, whispering soothing sounds into his ear and his skin. They clean up without leaving the bed, throwing the used tissues onto the floor to pick up later. Nursey is too blissed-out to care much about the state of his dorm room.

          “Hey Dex?” Nursey whispers after a few minutes.

          “Hmm?” Dex must be close to sleep because all he does is hum back.

          “Was this a bad idea? We are teammates and we’re both pretty drunk right now.” Dex turns over, wrapping an arm around Nursey’s waist and pulling him closer. He kisses Nursey’s nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and finally his lips.

          “Maybe,” he says, sounding painfully honest. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow.”

          He sounds so sure that Nursey decides to let it go for now. Nursey feels safe, satisfied, and overwhelmingly, deliriously happy at the moment. He’s just going to enjoy it while he can. They fall asleep right away, curled towards each other face to face, their legs intertwined and arms wrapped around one another, and the last thought Nursey remembers having is _I might love him_.

 

*~*~*

 

          The first thing that registers to Nursey in the morning is that his head hurts so bad he wants to die. He can tell just by the degree of intensity that he had tub juice and/or vodka last night, which sucks because his alarm is going off and that means he has practice in half an hour. Playing hungover sucks, especially when the captain probably wasn’t drinking the night before and has zero sympathy for the rest of them.

          The second thing that hits him is that he is hot. Usually he wakes up cool, not cold per say, but definitely not this cocoon of warmth and comfort. It’s like sleeping with a hug wrapped around him all night. The idea of leaving this lovely nest makes getting up feel even worse and he groans, rolling over and burying his face in his pillow. The sheets he just rolled onto are still warm from the lingering body heat and Nursey smiles, content, rubbing himself further into the smell and feel of his blankets.

          This is when Nursey realizes a third thing; Dex isn’t in bed with him. He sits up instantly, looking around the room frantically to see if Dex is still there. Alas, no, Dex is not hiding behind any of Nursey’s furniture and the quick movements have amped up his headache even further. Suddenly, though, the hangover isn’t the worst thing Nursey is feeling.

          Dex didn’t stay. He woke up, saw Nursey sleeping, and decided to slip out before Nursey woke up so he wouldn’t have to deal with the repercussions of last night. That can’t be good news on Nursey’s part. Nursey falls back onto his bed, willing himself to become chill about this. He’s going to have to see Dex in an hour and by that time, he has to be perfectly okay with what happened last night and the notion that it won’t be happening again. Nursey can be chill about things that tear him up inside; he’s done it his whole life.

          So he gets dressed. He finds his wallet in the pocket of the pants Dex took off of him last. His keys are on the floor where he dropped them after Dex pushed him up against the door to bite at his lips. At some point, Nursey spots a sock on the ground that he is pretty sure isn’t his and he has to restrain himself from reacting. It’s just a sock, it doesn’t represent rejection or pain or heartbreak; it is not a metaphor and Dex is not a poem. Not Nursey’s poem, anyway.

          Nursey is late to practice because it snowed last night and his usual way to Faber is coated in ice. He’s clumsy on his best day, add ice and some fairly distracting emotional issues, and well, Nursey just thinks he’s better off just going the long way. Because he’s late, he’s the only one left in the locker room when he changes. He hurries to pull on his gear, dragging his eyes away from the marks Dex left on his body.

          When he finally gets out onto the ice, he wishes he could say that he didn’t notice Dex right away. When the guys are all in their jerseys and helmets, it’s fairly difficult to tell them apart without carefully looking at their numbers and last names. Most of the time, the descriptions are obscured by wrinkles or other hindrances, so no one can really figure out who’s who just by a quick glance. But after one look around the rink, Nursey spots Dex on the far side, lining up for drills. Nursey can tell it’s him right away by his stance, his posture, the tilt of his body as he waits to propel himself further on the ice. Nursey can’t see Dex’s face through his helmet from where he’s standing, but he doesn’t doubt that Dex is resolutely not looking in his direction.

          Nursey skates over to where he’s directed, which is, luckily, not on the same side of the rink as Dex. He’s mostly able to avoid Dex during practice, as today they aren’t focusing much on the defensive men. Both pairs of d-men have been doing great on the ice recently. Nursey wonders if that will be different now, too. Most of the practice, Nursey is tasked with checking wingers into the boards in an attempt to work on the wingers’ ability to shake it off. Dex is assigned to the left wings, while Nursey has the right, so they don’t even really have to look at one another the entire practice.

          After practice, Dex suddenly disappears and Nursey wishes he didn’t notice it right away. All of his senses are tuned to Dex and it sucks because all he wants right now is to forget. Forget the touches and the sounds and the tastes. Forget the laughs Dex let out; forget how fun sex with Dex is. Forget the pain, the overwhelming, crushing ache in Nursey’s chest at the thought that this won’t only never happen again, but that it also seems to be ruining their relationship.

          Nursey lingers at his stall until everyone is done with their showers. He doesn’t want them to see the marks left on him, especially since Dex has matching ones. Some of the more adept teammates might put two and two together. Nursey doesn’t want to have to talk about it with other people when he hasn’t even gotten to talk about it with Dex yet. When everyone has left, a lot of them giving him weird looks for taking so long, he strips and makes his way to the showers.

          He’s just finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he hears someone walk into the showers with him. He glances over, expecting Jack, who sometimes stays later to work on moves, or maybe Chowder coming back to see what’s taking him so long. Instead, he sees Dex, in a towel, Nursey’s marks marring his neck, chest, and hipbone, and wearing a soft, hesitant smile on his face. Something in Nursey breaks.

          “Hey,” Dex says, just soft enough that it can be heard over the running water of the shower. He takes a few steps closer, but something in Nursey’s face must be giving him away because Dex pauses, his expression faltering. “I-I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you woke up.”

          Nursey feels like his throat is closing up, but he somehow manages to choke out, “Why’d you leave?” Dex’s eyes widen at the scratchy, rawness of Nursey’s voice, his face turning from relaxed to concerned in a few seconds.

          “I didn’t want to, Nursey, I swear. I just, uh, I had.” He stops, his cheeks heating up and his fingers fumbling where they are holding up his towel. “I had dried come on me and I needed to wash it off before practice. The guys would’ve never let me live it down.”

          “Oh.” Suddenly Nursey feels ridiculous for thinking Dex would do that to him, be that cruel. He’s known Dex for a while now and though he can be infuriating, he’s not a bad person. He glances back to meet Dex’s gaze to see him wearing an open, vulnerable expression.

          “You, uh, you wanted me to stay, right?” he asks, voice careful and breakable.

          “Yes, yes Dex, so much.” Nursey feels himself heat up when he realizes how fast he blurted that out. Despite his embarrassment, a little bubble of joy blooms in his chest and he smiles widely, watching as Dex matches it. He feels delirious, blissful, and so stupidly happy. It’s overwhelming, but in the best of ways.

          “So, uh.” Dex cuts himself off, turning pink again and swallowing visibly. He takes a few steps forward until he’s inches away from Nursey’s face. For a moment, Nursey thinks that Dex is going to kiss him and he licks his lips in anticipation. Dex’s eyes track the movement, but a moment later he’s dropping to his knees, the towel lying forgotten on the floor. Watching intently, eyes locked on each and every one of Dex’s movements, Nursey’s mouth falls open as he stares down at Dex on his knees for him. Dex smiles, apparently getting the reaction he wanted, and asks, “Can I?”

          Nursey finds himself nodding frantically.

          Dex takes his consent and runs with it, licking a long, wet stripe up the underside of Nursey’s dick. He groans, letting his head fall back and into the spray of the shower. For a second, he wishes the water was cold so he wouldn’t be so wound up already. Dex has hardly even done anything and already Nursey feels on edge. Dex wraps his lips around Nursey’s cock and teases the slit with his tongue, eliciting another fairly embarrassing noise from Nursey.

          “Fu- _uck_ ,” Nursey curses. One of his hands moves towards Dex’s head, fingers twining through the orange strands. His other hand flies behind him, pressing against the wall for support. Dex on his knees, hot mouth dragging over Nursey’s most sensitive skin, it’s too much. Nursey feels dizzy, unsteady, but God, _so_ blissful. The knowledge that Dex wants him back, that this is going to keep happening, on top of the skills Dex is currently displaying, it makes Nursey afraid that he’s going to end this way too quickly.

          Dex pulls off, jerking Nursey with his hand as he looks up and says, “You can pull my hair if you want. I like it.” As he ducks back down to mouth at Nursey’s balls, Nursey finds himself gaping down in shock at the absolute gift that is Dex. He groans, low and guttural, and tugs on Dex’s hair, not hard enough to hurt but enough to feel it. Dex hums at the base of Nursey’s cock in response and Nursey’s knees start to feel weak.

          Suddenly Nursey thinks that the first blowjob Dex ever gives him shouldn’t be in a shower, where the tiles are slippery and someone could walk in at any moment. Then Dex wraps his lips around Nursey’s cock again and starts bobbing and any qualms Nursey had go flying out the window. Dex sets a quick pace, knowing how hard Nursey is and ready to get Nursey to come as quick as possible. A part of Nursey wants to drag it out, but he knows this is risky enough as it is and, anyway, this feels fucking _good_ so he isn’t going to make any requests at the moment.

          Dex bobs down so far that Nursey can feel the back of his throat and Nursey chokes on a breath, shuddering out a moan. Though Dex’s mouth is preoccupied, Nursey can tell just by the look in his eyes that Dex is smirking internally. Nursey would be angry if it didn’t look so damn sexy. Dex pushes himself as far as he can go and then holds it, swallowing around Nursey’s length.

          “Shit, _shit_ , Dex.” Nursey scrabbles at the tiles beneath his hand, his fingers tightening in Dex’s hair. He tries to relax his grip, he doesn’t want to hurt Dex, but he finds he’s unable to. Finally Dex pulls back, taking a deep breath in, and smiles contentedly up at Nursey.

          “Do you want to fuck my mouth?” Dex asks like this is a question Nursey can handle at the moment. Nursey gapes and decides he has to stop being surprised at the ridiculously hot things Dex does and says. He finds himself nodding without his brain’s permission, the hand he has in Dex’s hair dragging down to cup his jaw. Nursey thumbs at the hollowness of Dex’s cheek, feeling the soft skin under the pad of his finger.

          Despite the fact that they are in a locker room shower and Dex is giving him a pretty dirty blowjob, the moment feels tender, and Nursey smiles down at Dex with everything he’s feeling plain in his gaze. Dex’s eyes soften too, the corner of his mouth quirking up, and he presses a kiss to Nursey’s thumb. Then he reaches back and pulls Nursey’s hand off the wall and brings it to cup the back of Dex’s head. The tenderness of the moment flees, replaced with the heat and hurriedness of the sex at hand.

          Slowly at first, Nursey pulls Dex’s mouth to him, fucking in shallowly. Dex obviously has no patience and wants his mouth fucked hard _now_ , but Nursey holds back. As the annoyance in Dex’s eyes gets more and more obvious, Nursey gets more and more giddy. After Nursey slows his pace for the third time, Dex makes a loud groan of annoyance that, without a dick in his mouth, probably would’ve sounded something like “Get on with it!”

          Nursey laughs, bleary with delight, and Dex’s annoyance dims a little. Nursey decides to just give in to what they both want and starts fucking Dex’s mouth with abandon. Either Dex doesn’t have a gag reflex or he’s really good at suppressing it because he doesn’t choke once, just opening his throat to Nursey’s cock. It’s insanely hot and Nursey isn’t going to last long and he knows it.

          When Dex hums at the same time Nursey hits the very back of his throat, it’s all Nursey can do to stutter out a “ _Dex_ ,” before he’s coming hard into Dex’s mouth. Dex pulls off almost immediately after, jerking Nursey through the rest of his aftershocks. He spits out the cum in his mouth, letting it wash down the drain. When Nursey recovers, he pulls Dex off of the ground and kisses him hard on the lips.

          “Don’t even know what you do to me, do you?” Nursey mumbles against Dex’s swollen, pink lips. Dex laughs into his mouth.

          “It’s mutual, trust me.” One of Dex’s hands slyly sneaks around when Nursey isn’t paying attention and gropes at his ass, even pinching a little. Nursey yelps and shoves him off, making Dex laugh when Nursey sends a glare his way.

“Asshole,” Nursey grumbles, deciding to reach down and feel just how mutual it is. He asks, “Do you want me to?” Though he’s feeling loose and kind of sleepy, Nursey would gladly suck Dex’s cock if given the opportunity.

          “Nah, just your hand would be awesome,” Dex says. His mouth trails down to the hinge of Nursey’s jaw, alternating between pressing soft kisses and tiny nipping bites on the skin there. Nursey loops his fingers loosely around Dex’s hard length, pulling in a quick dirty rhythm. Dex pants wetly into Nursey’s neck, little moans and whines going right in Nursey’s ear. If he hadn’t just come so hard, Nursey is sure he would be turned on again just by those noises.

          “Come on, Dex,” Nursey says, pressing a kiss to the top of Dex’s head.

          “Aw, fuck, _Nursey_.” With a twist of Nursey’s wrist, Dex is coming. It hits Nursey’s leg in a splash of warmth before being washed away with the rest of the water. Dex stays leaning against Nursey for a few minutes, breathing heavily into his shoulder, but eventually pulls back and gives Nursey a warm look. “We should probably get going,” he says.

          Nursey nods. “Yeah, we don’t wanna get caught here.” He smiles, unable to help himself. “We’d never live that down.”

          They get dressed slowly, air soft and warm around them. In between pulling on shirts and pants they send each other looks across the locker room, probably looking completely ridiculous but happy anyway. When they’ve completely dressed, they grab their things and head out. They don’t want to stop touching one another, so they hold hands on the way to Dex’s dorm, leaning against each other’s shoulders.

          They arrive at the dorm and quickly shed their unnecessary clothing, down to their undershirts and briefs. Dex pulls out his laptop and the two of them get under Dex’s blankets and watch _30 Rock_ on Netflix. They both got into it after Holster forced everyone to watch the pilot on a roadie. After an episode, Dex pauses it and turns to look over at Nursey, tentative hope in his eyes.

          “Nursey, uh, I wanted to tell you that this, for me? It isn’t just physical. I like you, a lot.” By the time Dex has finished speaking, his entire face is a pretty pinkish red color and Nursey can’t keep himself from kissing Dex the second he closes his mouth.

          “Me too,” Nursey says, words muffled between their lips. “So much, Dex, you have no idea.” When Nursey finally does pull back, Dex is smiling, wide and bright and completely unrestrained.

          It’s all Nursey can do to kiss him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh lord, how was it? Did you enjoy? I hope you guys liked it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!  
> (What do you even say in the notes after porn? I hope I turned you on? Gah)


End file.
